Lebensentscheidungen
Lebensentscheidungen ist die neunte Episode der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertste der Serie. Die Einwohner Ponyvilles versuchen eine Hochzeit zu organisieren. Während die Mane 6 sich mit einem Monster rum schlagen müssen. Inhalt Der große Fehler Matilda ist gerade mit ihrem Sammelalbum beschäftigt als Cranky heim kommt und erzählt das alle Ponys heute seltsam waren. Matilda ist sich sicher dass das mit ihrer morgigen Hochteit zu tun hat, da entdeckt sie das auf der Einladung, die sie gerade eingeklebt hat, das heutige Datum steht. Sofort stürmt sie los um allen Ausstattern bescheid zugeben das vorgezogen wird. Währenddessen macht sich Cranky auf zu dem Pony das ihm die Einladungen zu einem Sonderpreis gedruckt und an alle geschickt hat: Derpy. Die versucht ihn mit Muffins zu beschwichtigen. Derpy und der Doctor Wenig später erzählt Derpy ihrem Freund Dr. Hooves wie sie die Hochzeitseinladungen für Matilda und Cranky verpfuscht hat. Womit Savoir Fare, dem Kellner, klar ist warum er keine bekommen hat. Um Cranky überhaupt den Sonderpreis machen zu können musste Derpy jemand Unerfahrenen an die Druckerpresse stellen, Featherweight wodurch der Fehler passierte. Als sie sich Wünscht in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können um den Fehler zu korrigieren hat der Doc eine Idee und bringt Derpy in sein Labor. Da erzählt er ihr das er an einer neuen Methode arbeitet in die Zukunft reisen zu können doch dafür braucht er anscheinend eine Zauberspruch was ihm sonderbar vorkommt. Während er Derpy vorschwärmt wie man mit Wissenschaft Erklärungen findet die die Magie nie lieferte, fallen ihr hübsche Blumen ähnliche Dinger in einem Behälter auf. Die Doc sein Flammenloses-Feuerwerk nennt, er hat aber keinen Schimmer wie man es zündet. Da verliert er den Faden und weiß nicht mehr worum es ging. Als Derpy ihn an die Hochzeit erinnert fällt ihm ein das er noch seinen Anzug ändern lassen muss und stürmt davon. Auf der Bowlingbahn Als Doc bei der Carousel Boutique ankommt ist Rarity nicht da. Zufällig kommt DJ Pon-3 vorbei die er nach Rarity fragt. Doch da sie gerade Musik hört versteht sie ihn falsch und bringt ihn zur Bowlingbahn. Dort sieht er Jeff, Walter und Donny von deren Klamotten er hin und weg ist. Als er erfährt das sie ihre Sachen selber Schneidern fragt er ob sie seinen Anzug ändern könnten. Die Drei lehnen ab aber schlagen ihm was Vor. Es läuft ein Turnier und sie brauchen noch einen vierten Spieler. wen er ihnen hilft helfen sie ihm. Doc ist zwar skeptische doch lässt er sich bequatschen Von Bienenbären und Planungschaos Inzwischen hat sich vor der Bowlingbahn eine Pony Menge versammelt zu der Octavia stößt. Die Mane 6 halten gerade Kriegsrat und man fragt sich ob es ein Freundschaftsproblem zu lösen haben oder ein Monster angreift. Octavia hofft, dass es ein Freundschaftsproblem ist. Da greift ein Bienenbär an. Ein Wesen halb Bär halb Biene. Sehr groß und wütend. Da taucht Matilda auf der Suche nach ihrer Hochzeitsplanerin Pinkie Pie auf und muss sehen das die gerade verhindert ist. In heller Panik fragt Matilda Amethyst Star. die den Job gerne übernimmt und erzählt das sie die beste Organisatorin Ponyvilles war bis Twilight auftauchte. Inzwischen zieht Derpy durch Ponyville und fragt sich wie sie die Scharte mit den Einladungen aus wetzen kann. Da entdeckt sie Matilda bei der sie sich noch mal Entschuldigt und fragt wie sie helfen kann. Es werden noch Blumen gebraucht. Doch Lily muss Derpy sagen das die noch nicht eingetroffen sind. Die Geheimagentin Zur selben Zeit sind Lyra und Bon Bon gerade damit beschäftigt, die Halle für Matildas und Crankys Hochzeit zu dekorieren als Lyra erwähnt, dass ein Bienenbär die Stadt angreift. Darauf wird Bon Bon ganz seltsam und zückt einen Agentenkoffer. Sie erzählt ihrer Freundin, dass sie gar nicht Bon Bon sondern Sweetie Drops heißt und sie mal zu einer geheimen Monsterbekämpfungs-Organisation gehört hat und daran beteiligt war, den Bienenbär einzufangen. Als der Bär aber vor ein Paar Jahren aus Tartarus geflohen ist, wurde die Organisation aufgelöst und auf Celestias Befehl alle Hinweise darauf vernichtet. Sweetie tauchte in Ponyville unter. Lyra kann es nicht fassen, was sie da hört und fragt sich, ob ihre ganze Freundschaft auf einer Lüge beruht. Sweetie versichert ihr, dass die echt ist, muss jetzt aber von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Draußen macht Cranky seinem Juwelier klar das er den Ehering heute braucht, koste es was es wolle. Solange es keine Extrakosten gibt. Steven Magnet Beim Bowlingtunier ist die Letzte Runder erreicht und Doc dran. Der vor dem gefürchteten 7-10 Splitt steht. Da taucht Derpy auf um Bescheid zu sagen das sie Docs Feuerwerk als Blumendeko nehmen will. Als er versucht sie zu warnen das die Dinger gefährlich sind und jederzeit hoch gehen können versemmelt er den Wurf und verschwindet womit der Deal geplatzt ist. Derpy erwischt er auch nicht mehr. Zur selben Zeit lässt sich Matilda in der Spa für ihre Hochzeit herrichten. Dort trifft sie auf Crankys alten Freund Steven Magnet, eine Seeschlange. Der ihr versichert das die Spa Ponys ihren Job verstehen. Matilda kann nicht Glauben das er der Steven ist vom dem Cranky ihr immer erzählt hat. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräche wobei ihr Steven erzählt das es bei allen Abenteuern der Jungs, Cranky immer nur darum Ging Matilda zu finden und etwas gegen Haarausfall. Als Aber Matilda meint das es nur um ihre Ehe geht macht Steven ihr klar das alle heute sich nur Für die Hochzeit raus geputzt haben und gekommen sind. Die Hochzeit ist alles was an diesem Tag zählt. Eine Tatsache die nicht gerade zu Matildas Beruhigung beiträgt. Komponisten unter sich Unterdessen kommt DJ-Pon 3 nach Hause wo ihre Mitbewohnerin Octavia gerade den Hochzeitsmarsch übt. Aber der ist ihr zu langweilig, sie will für diese Hochzeit was frisches. Also hilft ihr DJ was ganz neues zu komponieren. Die beiden steigern sich so in ihre Kunst rein das sie sich fast ihre Instrumente um die Ohren Hauen. In letzter Sekunde fällt Octavia ein das sie zu spät kommen. Zur Hochzeit Sofort rasen sie mit DJ's Anlage los. Auf ihrem Weg Sammeln sie mittels Kollision die Gäste, Braut und Torte ein und reißen Cranky das Toupet runter. Da stößt die Anlage gegen einn Zepter und alles fliegt im hohen Bogen Richtung Rathaus. Während Gummy sich das alles ansieht grübelt er über ein paar tiefe Fragen nach. Aber aller schaffen es pünktlich und unversehrt zur Zeremonie. Die Gäste Unter den Gästen sind auch Celestia und Luna die eine kleinen Zwist haben wer den an das gemeinsame vergessene Hochzeitsgeschenk hätte denken sollen. Auch sind Cadance und Shining Armor da, nur er kann nicht aufhören zu heulen trotz aller Bemühungen Cadance ihn wieder zu Beruhigen. Aber das gibt sich schon wieder. Derpy hat das Feuerwerk wieder erwarten nicht hoch gejagt und zu einem hübschen Gesteck arrangiert. Da kommt Sweetie Drops rein und verkündet das der Bienenbär vertrieben wurde. Gleich darauf fragte sie Lyra leise, ob sie jemandem etwas von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt hat. Lyra verneint und enthüllt ihrerseits, Sweeties ganzen Importharfer für einen besonderen Anlass aufgegessen zu haben. Die beiden nehmen es mit Humor und Lyra findet es aufregend mit jemanden seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse teilen zu können. Wo zu man ja schließlich beste Freundinnen hat. Die beiden versöhnen sich wieder und umarmen sich. In letzter Sekunde komm Dr. Hooves zur Hochzeit. Sein Anzug ist verschwunden und das einzige was er noch zum Anziehen finden konnte war ein bunter Schall mit dem er sich etwas Schäbig vorkommt, doch Derpy versichert ihm gut auszusehen. Alles ist bereit nur konnte Cranky sein Toupet nicht finden und traut sich mit seiner Glatz nicht zum Altar, den die Liebe seines Lebens verdient etwas besseres. Kein Problem für seinen Freund Steven Magnet der zum Fenster rein sieht und ihm kurzer Hand seinen Schnurrbart opfert. Wo jetzt auch der Bräutigam so weit ist. Fragt die Bürgermeisterin, die die Zeremonie vollzieht ob auch alle da sind. Ohne nochmal rauszuschauen bejaht Derpy die Frage und schlägt die Tür zu. Deren Riegel durch den Schlag einrastet. Womit die Mane 6 jetzt kurz vor knapp ausgeschlossen sind. Hochzeit in Ponyville Nun vollzieht die Bürgermeisterin die Trauung und hält bei der Gelegenheit eine kleine Ansprache darüber das es Crankys Suche nach Matilda war, die alle hier Anwesenden zusammen brachte und das es gerade die Nebenfiguren sind die das Leben abwechslungsreich machen, ein jeder ist der Held seiner eigenen Geschichte. Darauf erlaubt sie den Kuss und erklärt die beiden zu Esel und Eselin. Im Augenblick des bejubelten Kusses, zündet Dr. Hooves Feuerwerk und und gibt der Hochzeit das gewisse etwas. Der Doc freut sich wie ein Schneekönig endlich den Zünder zu kennen: Liebe. Die Mane 6, die alles vom Fenster beobachtet haben, sind ganz ergriffen von dem Moment. Twilight meint das sie sich Glücklich schätzen können in einer solchen Stadt leben zu dürfen. Große Umarmung. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:27: Dr. Hooves trägt eine Fliege wie der elfte Doctor, verkörpert von Matt Smith. *Z. 02:30: Dr. Hooves Interesse an Zeitreisen ist eine Anspielung auf den Zeitreisenden Doctor Who. *Z. 02:30: Dr. Hooves Interesse am basteln von Gadgets spiegelt die die des dritten Doctors, verkörpert von Jon Pertwee, *Z. 04:34: Die Ponys Jeff Letrotski, Walter und Donny sind angelehnt an die Hauptcharakter im Film The Big Leboowski von 1998. *Z. : Jeff Letrotski's Schönheitsfleck ist ein Teppich der auf die Ruinierung von The Dudes Teppich im Film The Big Leboowski. *Z. 04:44: Walters Schönheitsfleck ist eine Aktentasche und bezieht sich auf das Lösegeld im Film The Big Leboowski. *Z. 10:17: Dr. Hooves bringt die Bowling Kugle tippelnd auf die Bahn wie Fred Feuerstein aus Familie Feuerstein. *Z. 12:56: Octavia spielt auf ihrem Cello eine Form des Hochzeitsmarsches von 1842 vom deutschen Komponisten Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy. *Z. 14:54: DJ's und Octavias Sprung über den Spielzeughai ist eine Anspielung auf den Ausdruck „Jumping the Shark“. Damit ist der Punkt gemeint ab dem ein Stück Pop-Kultur, für gewöhnlich eine Fernsehserie, merklich an Qualität verliert bis es keiner mehr sehen will und man es einstellt. Den Ausdruck prägte einst Fonzie in der Happy Days Episode "Hollywood: Part 3", in der Fonzie beim Wasserski in seiner Lederjacke über einen Hai springt. *Z. 15:13: Die Szene wo DJ und Octavia auf der DJ-Station durch Ponyville rasen und allerlei Zuschauer aufgabeln basiert auf einer ähnlichen Szene aus der Kick Buttowski: Keiner Kann alles Episode Kick van Butthoven die auch M. A. Larson schrieb. *Z. 18:05: Dr. Hooves bunter Schall sieht so aus wie der des vierten Doktors, verkörpert von Tom Baker. *Z. 19:44: Während der Hochzeit kann man Walter mit einer rot blauen Kaffeedose sehen. Eine Anspielung auf die rot blaue Kaffeekanne Walters in der er Donnys Asche trägt im Film The Big Leboowski. *Z. 20:56: Rose neben Dr. Hooves ist eine Anspielung auf Rose Tyler, eine Begleiterin des neunten und zehnten Docotors, verkörpert von Billie Piper. Trivia *Bei den Menschen mit den Pferdemasken die man für eine Sekunde vor Gummys Monolog sehen kann handelt es sich um verkleidete Mitglieder der MLP-Crew. Navboxen en:Slice of Life pl:Ach, życie... Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel